war crimes
by genripper
Summary: after all wars punishments are given, for kira and athrun this is a fact they cant escape.


I know it's been ages since I posted something new, but that's life right? If you have come back to read this from other stories thank you or reading and loyalty to keep coming back

War crimes

The wars were finally over and now the final wounds that where once again ripped open by the horrors of war can try to heal. War is a horrible business and there outraggious acts committed by both sides.

That is the problem they felt as a jester of good faith they would hold trails of the "worst offenders" and both sides claimed they wanted us to stand trail for our actions. The charges ranged from murder, sabotage, to treason. Athrun and my self were natural targets we both piloted the most powerful mobile suits the world has ever known. There were high casualty list on both sides from us. They chose to spare cagalli and lycus the ridicule of standing trail.

They agreed to "overlook there part in this unwholesome" affair if we agreed to surrender our selves. We didn't see any other choice, after all we went through we couldn't risk there safety. For once they kept there word, but god in heaven did we pay the price and then some for it. We gave them full testimonial of what happened and why we did what we did. That however didn't satisfy them, so the beat us, tortured us, starved us, and even molested and raped us.

Eventually we wore down, even athrun who was unquestionally the stronger of the two of us. You could see the joy in there faces and the devil dance in there eyes, when we finally in a crackly half hearted voice asked what they wanted us to do.

It was simple really; all they wanted was our lives to end, in a public excution. They wanted to make examples of us so other generations wouldn't be so fast to take a stand and fight; it looks like we really didn't change humanity as we had hoped. We simply changed the shroud that humanity wore, and they were already eager to stain it with blood.

Honestly at this point I didn't care if I lived or died, if it meant this living hell I was in would end I welcomed death. However my life wasn't the only one hanging in the balance.

The words rang hard in my ears; my own pathetic life wasn't worth much though it was finally starting to turn around. But if it kept the other safe I would gladly give it up. But they wanted kira life as well.

Ironic how life turns out, we started life together, drifted apart, found each other again, fought ageinst each other, and even tried to kill each other. We finally reconciled our differences and now they are asking me to help end the life of the very person I had come to love as a friend and brother.

They could tell it twisted us inside and that seem to practically cause them to shoot a load in there paints. They sent us back to our cell and left us to think it over. I had already mad my decision I would not be the cause of his death and I would abandon him and let him die alone either.

We clean each other up the best we could, we had so little to work with it really didn't help much. It was then that kira spoke in an even calm voice; he told me he had given up trying to fight them. He then told me he had a plan to escape this hell but it meant that only one of us would be able to get away and he felt it should be me since I had the training to do it.

I couldn't help my self, I burst out laughing, and I told him that I did have the training but not the heart to survive. I reminded him I made him a promise back in the war, I would never abandon him. An old saying from back before the plants existed I took to heart, no one gets left behind.

I then looked at him and said looks like we know what we are going to do.

He looked at me with those big bright eyes, which light up like I haven't seen them since we got here and nodded.

We knew what we had to do no we simply had a few conditions of our own and we were not about to back away now.

Our conditions were simple, we wanted to have a visitation with lycus and cagalli and we wanted to choose our method of execution. After a lot of stalling and complaining they finally agreed to our demands.

The girls were horrified, and vowed to fight this and get us out. We told them that this was the only way we could protect them and end the suffering we were going through.

The shouted, cried, and finally left us sitting there unable to stand the heartbreak they were being forced to bare.

They announced the date of our deaths publicly and even sold tickets. This was simply a witch hunt. And they were ready to burn us at the stake for there own gratification.

The method we chose was death by firing squad. And old but fitting punishment they were happy to oblige us with.

When the day finally came they took us from our cell marched us out side to the sandbag arena they had prepared they tied our hand behind the polls and tried to blind fold us. We refused; we told them w wanted to see death coming. We could feel the air was thick with anticipation. Apparently there were people who where there actually on our behalf chanting free the fallen. Kira actually laughed at there chants, and muttered if there any word spoken more true than that it be a crime.

It was then the men marched out and formed a line. They took careful aim half at me half at kira only one per group would have the fatal bullet loaded the rest would be blanks.

Then the order was shouted to fire and the world went dark.

The next thing I remember was the bag being unzippered and the worried but smiling faces of lycus and cagalli looking down at me

I was able to mutter a meek, it worked

Our plan was so elaborately simply I didn't actually think it would work. Cagalli had influences in the military of the world and had the bullets all changed to blanks the guards that tied us had given us a pill that would cause us to mimic death, Everyone was happy we were "dead" to the world and could now start new lives with the women we loved.

For once death actually set us free instead of shackling us with the pain of guilt it was so accustomed to giving.

Well what did yea think? Simple but not quite the ending you thought would happen huh?

Well I was going to let them die but decided to allow them to live a bit longer who know they might not survive the next one lol well happy Halloween everyone so you got a little bit of a trick and a treat this time, next time who knows…..


End file.
